


Rise up, Hero

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [24]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Battle, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Epic Battles, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Massive wars, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Post-Battle, Starvation, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Death loomed over the Castle, not just for its people but for the whole land itself.He never said a word. Not even a scream."Choose wisely, hero. The goddess is watching." Her voice glee with excitement and insanity.





	Rise up, Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I began to update this slowly and still rewriting some things in this story. So :)

There were legends of old, told by many royals that were born underneath the full moon. When the storm clouds part aside for the glow of the Triforce, there will be a hero. But there was another story told by nuns and mothers of a princess who was so evil spirited that the kingdom locked her away. 

It was a cold autumn night, winds were rough as the rain poured harshly on the land of Hyrule. The maids were rushing to prepare for the new princess to take her rightful place next to the Dawn, the Twentieth Queen of Hyrule. Knights and royal guards stood silently through it all, watching and guarding on those cold pristine steps, awaiting for the new princess of Hyrule.

That was until a shaman came to the castle, requesting to speak. They were old as time, but had a sharp wit to them. The captain of the guards wouldn't allow them entry until the Queen makes her passing. The shaman agreed to the terms, as long as they gave the Queen a forewarning. 

This fateful day was the mark of a terrible fate. When the shaman walked through those doors, into the Throne room, Queen Dawn and the newly pointed Princess Aurora. Sitting poise and firm, elegant and polished. Or so, but the shaman knew otherwise. Their eyes shifted to the Queen. They gave what bow they could.

"Dearest Queen Dawn, I would like to formally request to look into a dark matter that has taken residence in the castle." With a slam and click of their walking cane, their voice enriched, but was old and ruined. However it was still bold and forceful leaving little hesitation for the Shaman's intentions.

The princess's eyes widened at this old fool who spouted nonsense, since there hasn't been a thing as evil as Ganondorf except the rats that have manifested in the basement. Aurora watched as her Queen stood proud from her Throne. Aurora rolled her eyes as she stared into the old fools eyes. Watching the old deadbeat shaman who dared implied such foolish thoughts into this refined Castle. Who dare loom a false prophecy over their heads.

But she waited as the Queen excused them, taking their time as they exited the throne room. Silently she plotted a plan, a plan to rid the shaman, the false 'evil', and show that the shaman was the only true evil.

Through the days, Aurora planned every step, calculated every word at the tip of her tongue. When she looked back in the mirror, there was a small glint in her eyes as she faced a certain part of her wall.

"You're wasting your own energy if you continue hiding there. Even if that was the only shadow in this room." She spoke poised and refined. Her head held high as her eyes guarded but unimpressed at the small impish form of the Hero's Shadow. 

After his defeat he was nothing more than a shadow-ish worm that crawled his way into the castle. She sighed once more as she grabbed her perfume bottle and sprayed herself down. 

But the withering Hero's Shadow walked to the small platter of fruits, choosing as he unguard his position. But before he made his final decision, his eyes stared at her through the mirror.

"A shadow is better than no shadow. Where there's sunlight there will always be darkness. And there I await his return…" The Hero's Shadow's voice rasped, almost struggling to breath. It was as if two pots were forcefully scraped together creating a horrendous voice such as it's own.

But she didn't have time to purposely point out that he won't return. Instead she scoffed lightly as she put the final pieces to place. Seeing the shriveled up shadow gained mass within seconds after draining the fruit from the inside and out. Watching it fade into dust, as if it wasn't there.

Rolling her eyes, she snapped her fingers as she opened her bedroom door. Shivering slightly, she shook herself off, feeling ready for the chaos that will take place.

At least that was the plan. But before she could start, the shaman requested her presence into the throne room. It was hardly a day, but nonetheless she kept her composure as she graced the poor excuse of a shaman with her presence.

Just as soon as she stepped in, she noted how serious the atmosphere was, suggesting she should listen but also forward her plan a little sooner than she would like.

Stepping close as the Throne room doors closed. The Shaman eyes immediately glowed, almost eerily as they stared into Aurora's eyes. Watching expectantly. 

  
  


The shaman raised their staff, within the second it touched the ground again, it glowed brightly. Feeling anger rising up, she almost demanded for an explanation, but what she received was soldiers pointing their swords and spears at her. 

With her eye twitching, she watched angrily as both the Shaman and Dawn discussed. Within minutes, Queen Dawn looked at her, her eyes gleaming with sorrow and hurt. Pathetic, such a nativity.

She kept her mask up waiting for the chance to find out who this witch think they are. Falsely accusing her, even though they are right. The nerve of that defiling, deviling, scroungeral.

"May I require whom you are?" She quietly snarled as she watched the shaman took off her clothing.

The old hag stared her down, there was a triforce under her right eye. She almost swore loudly, but harshly kept her mouth shut.

"Im Impa, Dawn's original caretaker who watched over her. And now you, whom hold a dark prophecy that looms over hyrule..." silently, she turned facing Dawn "An evil so dark it could match up with Demon King's power..." her voice echoed through the room.

So this is the dark prophecy she had looming over our heads? She silently scoffed and huffed at such foolery.

She could feel the Hero's Shadow cover her, but she gently brushed it's grasp away. Not wanting to reveal her secrets just yet, she instead rolled her eyes and stared directly into the old hangs eyes.

"For someone such as yourself, you must understand that **_he_** isn't coming back. Or is your age finally catching up to you?" I queried, wittful as Impa took the bait.

She huffed before leaning on her cane, "Don't let age fool you dear, because even I know what the Hero's Shadow looks like. Dont play me as a fool." 

I snarled trying to compose myself as I lashed back, "You, a _fool_. I wouldn't put past you. Since you've showed up, you have been spouting lies and some false prophecy over our heads."

Seeing how she stared, but her eyes scream with anger. Good. Because now the hunt can truly begin.

"Such foolery you've played yourself in, Aurora. But I will have you know, I will not be distorted by your lies and mask that you so proudly wear." She stated with a flick of a wrist.

Aurora laughed lightly, but she proudly reminds herself to not delve in it for long. 

"Ha! A poor metaphor for someone as senile are you. Did you really believe I can be as evil as _**him**_. I'm sorry, unless there is proof. And let me remind you, do you really want another uprising and division within the Hyrule kingdom?" She stated calmly as everyone stood in silence.

That is until Queen Dawn's heels clicked on the stone covered floor.

"Impa dear friend, I understand what you are suggesting. But Aurora is right, if Aurora is the dark energy then there will be another uprising. And we cannot spare anything." She said so sweetly innocent, but it was all factual.

Impa turned to the Queen as she gently climbed up the stone cover stairs. Gently cupping her hands to hers, she was clearly whispering, but what she couldn't hear. Instead she focused on how to punish this old witch into her proper grave.

Dawn nodded when Impa was finished. Finally all eyes on Aurora, she watched as her entire plan failed. Crumble and fallen all because of the old witch.

Or so the legend has been told. But no one truly knows why Princess Aurora had disappeared from Hyrule Castle. As time and age grew so did everyone in the castle.

That is until the fateful evening under the summer sun. When Hyrule came back to visit Hyrule Castle, now older and more experienced than his previous 16 year old self, now at the knightly age of 18 he was ready for his next adventure. 

Or so he tells himself, when in reality, he was nervous and gut instincts warned him not to come to the castle were higher and higher.

Should've known better than to go, but as the Hero of the Triforce of Courage, he must go. 

By the time he reached Castle town, stepping through those gates, it reminded him when he first began his adventure. He swore he could smell the blazing fire, the stinging sensation of Ganondorf's trident, the feeling of being lost, getting slashed across the shoulder, the running feeling of blood. 

He stood there, unmoving, when he snapped out his breathing was wild and unsteady. The panicked heartbeat, he painfully grip his clothing, harshly creasing his shirt. With shaky breaths, he eventually got it as close as he could before walking through the Castle gates, the marketplace wasn't that active since it was still early in the morning.

But still lazily buzzing with excitement. It wasn't even a few minutes as people gently crowd around him, feeling his heart increase in seconds even though he forcefully swallow the nonexisting saliva.

He silently screamed, feeling the air decrease around him, being consumed. He couldn't stop the flashes of the dungeons, the amount of the suffocation he had dealt with. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled with his best even though he knows it's a silent plea to leave him be, to back away, keep distance.

He had hopes it would've worked but either they didn't understand or chose to purposely ignore it. 

He couldn't stay there, he gently brushed them off him, being extra careful as he bolted away from them. Before disappearing, he waved at them, saw the people light up and wave back in vigorous motion. 

But that didn't stop his now panicked heart nor the acting up fight or flight behavior. As he ran off into an alleyway, he hid as far as he could without stepping into the shadow. Mind running wild, reminding him how he had a shadow while the other Triforce Heroes didn't. 

Oh how evil he must've been if he had a shadow. How far corrupted is he?! His eyes watered as he shook violently, unable to stand he fell onto the graveled brick road, not even caring for his now bruised knees.

As he gripped himself into a hug, he could hear the voice in the back of his head laugh at him, reminding him how pathetic he must be to have a shadow, to be corrupted, to be as snively as this.

He shook his head as he eventually reminded himself to breath. To breath and focus on everything around him. Knowing he was in an enclosed alleyway, meaning there's no way anyone could attack him from behind, all sides excluding the front are covered.

As he reminded himself repeatedly, forcing his heart to ease, calm his shaking. Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the brick wall, holding the sword on his lap.

Gently he focused on the noise, the gentle taps of shoes, the clicking of horses, the snapping of firewood, the light chattering from the people. Reminding him he is here, not there. Not in those dungeons.

He stayed there for what seemed like a few minutes was at least four hours, realizing he should probably answer to Dawn, he smiled lightly. Reminding him why he came, Queen Dawn requested him. Wished to see and talk with him. And for a mission, another quest...

Even though he no longer takes quests anymore, but for Dawn he would in a heartbeat, hence why he was here.

Pushing himself off the wall, he makes his way to the Castle. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him as the children played. Until one hit a little too hard, forcing the ball away from the group. He stopped for a mere second and decided the Queen would understand why he didn't report in so soon.

Smiling lightly, he picked up the ball and kicked towards them. Placing his sword and items near a small area by the shop, he could see the children react immediately. 

They smiled as they kicked the ball towards him. He couldn't help the laugh nor excitement that burned through his soul.

He didn't notice time had passed by them until it reached a little past seven, mothers calling for their children as they all rushed home after saying their goodbyes and thank yous. It was precious, he turned around to see the shopkeeper handing his stuff to him as he nodded lightly.

Not a word was said, but what had just happened was something he needed. Something to distract him from his own panicked emotions.

As he placed everything back in its proper place, he walked his way past the town and through the gates. Herding Hyrule's strongest soldiers greeted him as he moved past through the front doors.

The smell of freshly baked bread as maidens rushed back and forth, he dodged them expertly as he trudged up the stairs and seeing those tall doors. The warmth that played through the whole castle, to the whole kingdom. Giving everything and everyone this nice warm glow, encasing them in nice shades of red and orange.

He closed his eyes and basked in the noise of hustling and bustling, the sound of every creature and hylian. No matter the title or health. The rich and poor.

He opened them again, seeing a spirit. He stood proud and tall, faintly to the untrained eye. Long hair, but it was clear from the outfit of whom it was. It was the previous hero, Link. 

The other holder of the Triforce of Courage. Seeing them shove invisible doors as they stepped in. Their hands raised high as they formed a small snap like form.

He nodded to himself as he pushed the doors open, letting himself in. The warm sun glow peeked through the colored panel of glass, shading everything. But Queen Dawn was listening unimpressed as one of the nobles talked about something too complex for his understanding. 

However seeing her eyes light up, the gentle glow she held. She signaled the noble away as she rushed over to him.  Holding his arms out, she crashed into his body, holding him tightly yet gently. He twirled her in his arms as she excitedly told him about how certain things were doing while he was away.


End file.
